1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective closure for an article. In particular, it relates to a reusable protective closure which can fit various size threaded or non-threaded tubular articles or projections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of plastic and metal protective devices are currently available which are designed to prevent foreign contamination in fluid lines. These protective devices are installed at the place of manufacture and are intended to remain on the article during shipment and storage. Most of these protective devices rely on friction or threads for holding them in the end of apertured articles. However, experience has shown that simple locking in place is not assured because of vibration and rubbing contact with adjacent parts during transfer. Furthermore, for certain types of plastic protective devices, the frictional action of insertion and removal tends to leave slivers or shaved material in the threads of the article. This, in effect, defeats the purpose of the protective device.
Two other problems associated with currently available protective devices are that: one, each design is suited to fit only one size aperture; and two, many designs are hard to either put on or take off of the article. The combination of these two factors has meant that many articles are not protected at all because the packing personnel cannot locate the right plug when they need it or simply cannot get the protective device onto the article.
The unacceptability of commercially available protective closures has led applicant to invent a new type of protective closure which is both reusable and versatile enough to fit various sizes of apertured or tubular articles or projections.
The general object of this invention is to provide a protective closure for a threaded or non-threaded article. A more specific object of this invention is to provide a protective closure for preventing foreign contamination from entering threaded or non-threaded openings in tubular articles or projections.
Another object of this invention is to provide a one-piece, inexpensive, reusable protective closure for an apertured article.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a protective closure which is easy to install and remove from the end of a tubular article or projection.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art based upon the ensuing description.